Sheep
|New_NextTend = 3 |Baby Sell (Coins) = 40 |Baby Sell (Food) = 2 |Baby_Feed = 2 Hours |Baby_Tend = |Baby_NextTend = 3 |Ado Sell (Coins) = 100 |Ado Sell (Food) = 6 |Ado_Feed = 2 Hours |Ado_Tend = |Ado_NextTend = 4 |Adult Sell (Coins) = 300 |Adult Sell (Food) = 15 |Adult_Feed = 2 Hours |Adult_Tend = }} The Sheep is an Animal in FrontierVille. It is available from the Market and costs . It can also be sent as a gift. When it becomes an adult Sheep, it will produce and every two hours. There is also a chance to find items in the Sheep Collection when feeding or tending a Sheep. It is possible to get the Sheep from a Mystery Gift. Growth Stages Goals See the Animal page for more info. *Find Lost Sheep is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to find and feed 1 specific Sheep. *Move Lost Sheep is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to move 1 specific Sheep. *Feed the Farm Animals is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 3 Neighbor's Sheep. *Start Ranching is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 6 Sheep, and sell 6 adult Sheep. *Tailor Shop! is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to buy 10 Sheep. *Scout the Territory is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to feed 10 Sheep. *Getting Started is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to feed 10 Sheep. *Halloween Harvest was a Goal that required the Pioneer to feed 8 Sheep. *Second Kid Part I of IV is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 10 Sheep. *Second Kid Part II of IV is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 20 Sheep. *Third Kid Part I of IV is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 40 Sheep. * The Kissing Tree, Part III of III was a Limited Edition Goal which required the Pioneer to feed 20 Sheep. *Buildin' a Snow Fort is a Timed Goal that requires the Pioneer to sell 20 adult Sheep. *Finkerton's Detective Agency, Part III of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 15 Sheep. *Doghouse, Part III of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to sell 30 adult Sheep. *Welcome Back, Part I of III is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to feed 2 Sheep. *Welcome Back, Part II of III is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to sell 2 Sheep. *Elsa McBaggins is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to feed 10 Sheep. *Lost Puppy is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 20 Neighbor Sheep. Collection Gifting *The Sheep can be gifted at Level 8. Rewards *The Sheep is a reward for completing the Clover Collection. *7 Sheep was the reward for completing the Timed Goal 12 Days o' Christmas, VII. *1 Sheep is the reward for completing the Goal Finkerton's Detective Agency, Part III of V. See Also * Sheep Ready Boost Set * Accelerate Animal Boost Set * Animal Harvest Boost * Animal Ready Boost Category:Animals Category:Goal related items Category:Gift Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Reward Category:Animated Items Category:Costs Coins